Familiar
by katilara
Summary: KiraxSetsuna. I can tell you, that I don’t believe that Lucifer would ever punish you for giving in, for being what you are. Lucifer would understand that better than anyone. The angel who took what God wouldn’t give him.


**Title:** Familiar for **remeciel**  
**Fandom:** Angel Sanctuary  
**Pairing:** Kira/Setsuna  
**Word Count:** 928  
**A/N:** There's not enough Kira/Setsuna in the world as it is. A first kiss, of sorts.  
**Refractory**: resisting control or authority

* * *

"Setsuna!"

It didn't register to Setsuna that someone had called his name until after he had been pulled into the alley and had tumbled sidelong into a warm body that seemed to be made entirely of elbows and knees, with a few sharp hip joints thrown in for good measure. He was faced away from his kidnapper, but when the arm wrapped itself around his shoulders he could tell by the light, thin hairs just above the wrist bones and the bitten and torn state of the nails that it was Kira.

"Get off me you bastard!" He grabbed at Kira's forearm and tried to pull away from him.

Kira chuckled and blew a steady stream of cigarette smoke past Setsuna's face. He started to cough and Kira let go. Setsuna flew forward and caught himself with his hands just before he ran face first into the brick wall opposite them. "Shouldn't all good little boys be in school?" Kira took another long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out the side of his mouth.

Setsuna turned to face Kira and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his back. He absently tapped out a beat with his fingers. It was a beat he found himself tapping often. Or humming, or walking in step with. It was engrained into his being, but he couldn't remember ever having heard a song that went along with it. _Tiptiptaptiptiptaptip._ He scowled, even though he didn't have anything to be truly angry about. "And what does that make you?"

"We all know I'm a delinquent." Kira dropped his cigarette and snubbed it under the toe of his shoe. He stepped forward and placed his palm flat against the wall to the right of Setsuna's head. "But what of you," he whispered. "What of the good brother?"

Kira's breath was warm and moist across Setsuna's cheek, and the smell of the nicotine tickled Setsuna's nose. Setsuna stared back up at him defiantly. He was used to this, used to Kira trying to get his way by default of being bigger, older, more experienced. He had only backed down one time, that first time, and Kira's gang had beaten him so badly his sister had cried for a week. But since then he and Kira come to know each other. They had a mutual respect, if not an understanding, and if Kira wasn't Setsuna's friend he was the closest thing to.

"I'm not a good brother," he said through his teeth. He thought of Sara. He hadn't seen her in a month, but it was better that way. The things he wanted to do to her, the things he wanted her to do to him, would never be right. He would be fighting those urges his entire life. Setsuna's imaginative inclinations raged against the cage he had let propriety build around them. His heart started to beat faster and he could feel heat in his cheeks.

"Oh, but you're the best kind," Kira said. "You protect your sister with everything you have in you. Even if it's just from yourself. Just from those things that you feel are sinful."

Setsuna screwed his eyes shut. "I'm not sinful, I'm not!"

"You are," Kira growled. He leaned forward so that his lips were right next to Setsuna's ear. "It's a sin against God to covet something of the same flesh and blood. Just like it's a sin for like to covet like. It all depends on what you do with that sin though, as to whether or not you'll be punished."

Setsuna couldn't breathe. Kira filled his senses and drove all thoughts of Sara from his mind. His chest tightened, as if Kira's presence was squeezing all of the air out of his personal space.

"I can tell you, that I don't believe that Lucifer would ever punish you for giving in, for being what you are. Lucifer would understand that better than anyone. The angel who took what God wouldn't give him."

"Kira, what are you-"

"I'm saying, if there's something you want Setsuna, you should take it." Kira kissed Setsuna then. He closed his eyes and pushed his lips against Setsuna's so hard that Setsuna thought the back of his head was going to go through the brick.

Setsuna tensed. Every muscle in his body felt like it had a sharp edge, and they were all trying to push through his skin. Kira tried to open Setsuna's mouth, and licked softly at his lips. They both inhaled at the same time.

As they did, something fell into sync between them. Setsuna's muscles began to soften and his body relaxed until it was only Kira's face pinning his head to the wall that held him up. He closed his eyes and stopped resisting Kira's lips. He could feel the blood rushing through them, and he started to feel something else as well. It was something deeper that felt like he had come home. He tried to concentrate on his breathing.

_Tip tip._ Breathe in. _Tap tip._ Breathe out. _Tip tap._

Setsuna brought his hands from around his back and rested them on Kira's waist. He started to tap out the beat with both of his forefingers on Kira's hip bones through the pants. Setsuna tried to step into Kira and fight for supremacy as his inclinations began to slip out of their cage one by one. He hoped that like Pandora's Box, there would be something left when they were gone. Something akin to this heartbeat he felt he'd known for millennia.

_Tiptiptaptip._


End file.
